Secret Sisters
by kmul18
Summary: When the megaforce rangers are forced to leave Harwood County and team up with the Samurai rangers for Vrak has left to join their villain Master Xandred Gia and Emily have a secret from the others.
1. chapter 1

_Hey this is my first power rangers megaforce and samurai team up story well it's actually my first story ever so I hope you enjoy it. This story is really about Gia and Emily being sisters but in_ _secret_

 **Chapter 1: The move**

Gia and her friends were at Ernie's as usual, Jake and Noah were chatting about something Gia didn't really care about, Troy and Emma were talking about something to do with the earth or school or maybe both so Gia had no one to talk too. Gia let her mind drift but that didn't last to long as their morphers went off. Gia picked up her morpher first, "what is it Gosei?" said Gia. "Monster in the park" said Gosei and once he said that the rangers were running out the door.

1 hour before the battle in the park with Vrak.

Vrak was furious none of his monsters could kill the rangers and he can't invade the Earth till they are gone but how. That's when Master Xandred bust through his doors.

Vrak jumped and turned to him, "who are you?" spoke Vrak. Xandred looked at him " I am Master Xandred I come from the Netherworld to offer you help if you help me" stated Xandred. Vrak took a few seconds " and what is your plan so... Xandred?" said Vrak. Xandred stepped forward, " it is simple I give you a nighlok something your rangers should have never seen before and you come with me after that to help me make my river flood the Earth and we then rule it" stated Xandred. Vrak looked at him with a smirk "count me in Xandred now where is this nighlok?" spoke Vrak. Xandred clicked his fingers and a nighlock appeared " right here Vrak meet Negraton. His insults are so harsh it turns the emotional pain into physical pain" said Xandred and he laughed. Vrak and Negraton joined in laughing evilly.

Back at the park

The rangers run in morphed but see nothing. " Where is he" asked Troy. " I have no clue" replied Emma. Just then something zoomed up to Jake and stopped very close to him, "The only reason your playing soccer is because your no good at anything else" shouted Negraton. "What?" said Jake who sounded hurt and he went flying backwards. "What was that thing that definitely wasn't a normal monster" stated Noah. "What did it say to Jake?" questioned Emma. Troy looked at her "not a clue Emma" answered Troy. Then he came zooming up to Emma "your so concerned for the Earth you might as well be it. Your already filthy" said Negraton. Emma went flying backwards. "Emma!" shouted Troy and Noah. " You'll pay for that! What did you say to her!" asked Troy. "Only the truth" replied Negraton before zooming off again. Gia thought " **No Negraton. How? And why is he here I thought he was dead?"** Gia jumped out of her thoughts and ran to check on Jake. He was unconscious but Gia knew that would already happen and knew he would be okay. Gia looked at Troy and Noah and the around there he was again Negraton zooming up to Noah. " Hey nerd! Your only friends are the rangers and they aren't even your friends!" said Negraton. Noah went flying backwards as well. Troy looked around for Negraton but he was gone. Gia came running up to him "are you ok" asked Troy. Gia nodded "yeah I'm good and you" replied Gia. "I'm okay confused though" said Troy. Then Negraton came zooming up to Troy "Red ranger the loner, no true place and no true life" said Negraton. Troy taken back went flying backwards. Negraton turned to Gia " only you yellow" said Negraton. " I thought you were dead Negraton!" shouted Gia. Negraton clapped "oh great a ranger who knows me. I was dead I was revived though and now only the victim can hear me" stated Negraton. Gia was mad now " well Negraton let's see if you have learned to fight? Tiger Claw!" shouted Gia. Gia lunged towards Negraton and hit him alot of times before he eventually fell over and blew up. Gia waited expecting him to grow but he didn't " I guess revived ones can't grow" said Gia to herself. She grabbed her morpher and the others and called Gosei " teleport us Gosei" and with that

they were in the cave.

At the megaforce cave

It had been awhile since Gia and the others came back but only Gia was awake that's when the others started to wake at the same time "took ye long enough" said Gia. They looked at Gia confused " what happened" asked Troy. " I killed him" replied Gia. They looked at her before Gosei started talking " rangers you have to leave to go to live in the Shiba dojo with the Samurai rangers for Vrak has left to join their villain" stated Gosei.

The rangers except Gia looked confused " The who now?" asked Jake. "You will find out more when you get there but you must leave now rangers" replied Gosei. The rangers said goodbye and started walking out the door they were all out and Gia was about to walk out "And yellow ranger look after them you know the most information" said Gosei before powering down forever and Tensou too. Gia ran to catch up with her team.

At Shiba dojo

"Rangers!" shouted Ji. The rangers came running in, " what is it?" asked Jayden. " Calm down and sit down" commanded Ji. They all sat down " Xandred is working with a new villain his name is Vrak... So we have got some other rangers to help. We have the megaforce rangers coming to help us" stated Ji. The Samurai rangers were all confused except Emily but she acted confused as well. Ji started talking "They should be here-" but was cut off by a bang. "Now" finished Ji. He went out to get the megaforce rangers and brought them inside and started to introduce them and tell them who they were bunking with. It was colour coordinated so Troy with Jayden, Jake with Mike, Noah with Kevin, Emma with Mia and Gia with Emily.

 _So that's it I hope it was good it took me a while to erite it so I hope it was good this was only chapter one so expect more. Feel free to leave a review._


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Close call

Gia and Emily went to their shared room and once they were in the room Emily shut the door and ran and gave Gia a hug and Gia hugged her back, "I missed ya Em" said Gia. Emily looked up at her "me too G" stated Emily. Emily sat down on her bed and Gia sat on her bed, "so... How's your teammates?" questioned Gia. Emily looked at her "they're really nice" replied Emily. "How's your team?" asked Emily. Gia looked at the ground and back up to Emily, "they're nice but sometimes annoying. Noah is so into computers he always has his laptop with him, Troy is nice but he only really talks to Emma, Jake oh dear Jake he loves soccer but he has a huge crush on me it is so annoying and I know Emma is my best friend but she literally loves the earth and animals and she seems to talk to Troy now more than me." answered Gia. Emily looked at her " wow so you don't really fit in do you" stated Emily. Gia looked at the floor "no" said Gia. That's when the alarm went off they ran to see what was wrong.

Gia and Emily ran in last but it didn't matter once they were there Ji started telling them where to go and with that they were gone.

The megaforce and samurai rangers arrived in the city and saw an insectoid and a nighlok, Dizchord and Negraton. The rangers morphed " Dizchord I thought you were dead and Gia I thought you destroyed that other thing" shouted Troy. Gia didn't look at him she just looked at Negraton and Dizchord " I did... Wait!!! We need to block out Dizchords sound" said Gia. Then Dizchord started talking, "oh but I can choose who my music harms this time yellow so you blocking out my sound won't work" stated Dizchord.

"Well we'll stop you two anyway!" shouted Jayden. "Yeah!" shouted Emily. Negraton looked at Emily "yellow ranger we meet again my insults are stronger this time" said Negraton. The rangers looked at Emily then Negraton that's when loogies and moogers appeared the rangers were locked in battle. Negraton went zooming up to Emily and the others rangers looked at her in fear, "Emily!" shouted the rangers. Negraton was in front of Emily when he was hit by something. The rangers looked at Gia she had just knocked Negraton away from Emily and ran over to him, "not a good fighter" mocked Gia. Negraton looked at her "and you know the answer to that" he said. Dizchord was aiming at Troy and Jayden aa they were the red rangers and they were standing back to back an easy target. Dizchord sent his wave music towards them and it hit them perfectly. Jayden and Troy fell to the floor de-morphed clutching their ears in pain, "Jayden!! Troy!!" shouted Emma and Mia. They ran over to them and Dizchord then hit them. Gia looked to see what was wrong but made the wrong decision as Negraton zoomed away to Kevin and Noah insulting them at the same time and then the blue rangers flew back de-morphed unconscious. Negraton then zoomed up to Jake and Mike and insulted them and the green and black (green) went flying backwards unconscious. Gia ran to Emily "you go for Negraton I'll get Dizchord" commanded Gia and with they ran off. Emily ran to Negraton aand started hitting him and he eventually blew up meanwhile Gia was winning over her battle with Dizchord, she hit him one more time and he blew up. Gia and Emily ran to eachother and high fived. "Nice job Em!" exclaimed Gia. " You too" stated Emily. "Yeah nice job yellows" Gia and Emily turned around and saw Master Xandred and Vrak. "Vrak? Xandred?" said Gia. "Yes it's us!" shouted Vrak. Gia turned to Emily use your symbol power to get the others morphers aand teleport them back to base" commanded Gia. Emily did as she was told. " What do you want!?" shouted Gia. Vrak looked at her "you rangers to vanish" replied Vrak. Gia looked at him and Xandred "yeah well not going to happen" said Gia then Emily ran up beside her "done" she stated. Xandred whispered something to Vrak and Vrak disappeared through a crack in the ground. Xandred pulled out his sword and charged at Emily, he swung back and struck it down at her. Emily stood there shocked when she was pushed she heard a scream, she looked over and saw Gia took the hit for her right into her arm. "Well that will do" said Xandred and he disappeared.

Emily ran to Gia whos arm was covered in blood, "Gia! Gia! Are you ok?" questioned Emily. Gia looked at her "no... my arm" replied Gia. Emily pulled out her samuraizer and teleported them to front door of the Shiba dojo. Emily kicked the door open and ran her best while supporting Gia. They got into the room where the other rangers were recovery and Emily was in tears and just barely got the words out of her mouth "hhhhelp" the rangers looked at her and then Gia who was covered in blood on her left arm.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The surprise

It had been three hours since Emily and Gia had came back, Gia's arm covered in blood. Ji and Mia had gone to work on Gia's arm while Troy, Jayden, Noah, Emma and Kevin went to try and figure something out. Jake was mad no he was furious, how did this happen? Just then Ji came out of the room

"Gia will be alright but her arm is severely damaged" said Ji. Jake and Emily were happy Gia was okay but sad about her arm being severely damaged, the silence broke suddenly "it's all my fault if I hadn't had frozen up this wouldn't have happened" stated Emily. Jake looked at her angrily "WHAT!!" shouted Jake. Emily looked to the ground tears in her eyes " I'm sorry" said Emily. "Sorry isn't going to fix Gia's arm is it!!" screamed Jake. Emily had tears going down her face " I'm really sorry it was an accident" said Emily. Jake was furious "it was an accident! Your a ranger an-" he was cut off by a shout "STOP!!!" he turned around to see Gia standing there. He ran towards her and pulled her into a hug but she pushed away "Gia what's wrong?" said Jake. Gia started walking towards Emily and knelt down beside her " hey it's okay it wasn't your fault I was going to do it even if you hadn't froze and sorry about Jake he can be a jerk sometimes" explained Gia. Emily looked up at her "you would have?" asked Emily. Gia looked at her "yeah the look of his sword's sharpnest it would have gone through your sword and hit your head so I had to" stated Gia. Everybody was after joining them to hear this part "but why you don't even know her that well?" questioned Kevin. Gia looked at him "a yellow has to have another yellow's back" said Gia. The others looked at her but then accepted her answer and decided to go to bed.

Gia and Emily were in their room, Emily was asleep but Gia wasn't she was worried for her self and Emily but mainly Emily. Gia sat up and outside quietly. Gia was about to sit down when a pain shot through her arm she didn't scream but it was sore. Gia looked at her arm when the pain stopped wondering what happened but she wasn't going to tell anyone about it. They already had to much to worry about so Gia decided it was best kept secret. Gia looked at her watch six in the morning, Gia went to her room to see if she could get some sleep.

The rangers beside Gia were awake since eight in the morning and it was now eleven and no nighlok or insectoids had appeared yet so the rangers decided to enjoy the free time with a board game.

Master Xandred had told Vrak about the yellow ranger's arm and had an idea. His idea was to heal the arm but still be able to send pain through it so that's what he was doing all morning. He finally finished at noon and was happy with himself.

It was twelve and Gia just got up and changed and went to the kitchen for some food. Gia started making herself a sandwich and grabbed a glass of water and headed out for the living room. Gia walked in and saw the rangers and Ji were playing a board game. Gia stood leaning against the wall "who's winning?" asked Gia. Everybody turned around and saw Gia holding a plate with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other, " Gia! You're hand you're not allowed to use it!" shouted Mia. Gia looked at her "but it feels fine it doesn't hurt" stated Gia. Mia walked up to her and started to drag her towards the medical room "I'll be the judge of that!" said Mia. "but I'm fine I don't need to be checked by you" complained Gia while being dragged away.

An hour passed and Mia just walked out with Gia into the room were everyone was "her... arm is... healed" said Mia sounding shocked. "Told you so" said Gia. The others looked at her in shock wondering how did her arm just heal that fast.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunited

Everyone was in shock at how Gia's arm healed so fast, "how is that possible? You saw how her arm looked when she first came in with it, it was almost cut in half" said Kevin. The others looked at him " I don't know Kevin it just healed" said Noah. Just then the alarm went off everyone rushed to see were it was and Ji sent them off.

The rangers arrived and saw Master Xandred standing in front of them with Vrak by his side. The rangers were already morphed just in case, "ah rangers how nice to see you. Oh and yellow how is your arm?" mocked Vrak. Gia looked at Vrak " amazing thanks for your concern" said Gia. Xandred stepped forward "well that's brilliant you can fight me evenly now" stated Xandred. The rangers except Gia looked at him confused, "fight you?" said Jayden and Vrak. Xandred turned to them "yes" he said. Jake looked at him and started to charge at him "not if I have anything to do with it!" shouted Jake but as he ran towards Xandred he was cut off by loogies and moogers. The rangers beside Gia were fighting the loogies and moogers to get to Gia but were having no success. "We have to help Gia!" shouted Emma. "We're trying Emma" answered Mike. Xandred stepped closer to Gia "get away from me!" shouted Gia. Xandred shook his head "now that's is no way to treat your-" stated Xandred but was cut off by a slash across the chest from Gia, the other rangers overheard what Xandred said and were curious. "Don't you ever say it! You are far from it now!" shouted Gia. Xandred got back up and started fighting Gia and was losing so it was time for his secret weapon "well hope your arm gets better...Gia" said Xandred and he started walking away "Vrak! Loogies! Moogers! Back to the Netherworld!" shouted Xandred and with that they left, but not before Xandred looked at Gia and smirked. Suddenly Gia felt the pain that went up her arm last night again but she didn't scream in pain or clutch her arm she just ignored it for her friends sake.

The rangers made it back to the dojo and went inside and sat down. "Hey Gia what was Xandred saying about him being your something? He never finished" questioned Jake. Gia looked at him then the other rangers, they were all curious, well, Gia had a secret she had kept from everyone for a long time and was not going to let it slip now. "I don't know" replied Gia. The others looked at her "look we are a team we tell eachother if something is wrong" stated Jayden. Gia looked at him "I know" she said before getting up and starting to walk out " where are you going?" asked Troy. Gia turned to him "I'm going for a walk" Jake's face lit up "on my own" stated Gia. Everybody laughed at Jake's face and then Gia left.

Gia knew where she was but she was just wandering around thinking before she bashed into someone. "Oh. I'm sorry" said Gia. The person turned looked at Gia "oh it's fine it was as much my fault as yours" said the man who looked familiar to Gia. The man started walking but Gia grabbed his arm, he looked ather "sorry but do I know you what's your name?" asked Gia. The man looked at her " Trent Fernandez-Mercer" said Trent, "and your name?" Gia looked at him "oh my goodness Trent? Really? Oh sorry. Gia Moran" said Gia. Trent looked at her shocked "Gia no way! It's been like forever. You have to come with me for lunch I'm going to meet Kira there" stated Trent. **(I have also made some changes to some of the rangers past)** Gia looked at him " I can't are you two dating so it would be ruining a date" said Gia. Trent looked at her "yeah we're dating but seeing an old friend would be something she could never turn down. Besides I'll text her saying I have someone I want to show her. Ok?" said Trent. Gia sighed "fine" she said and with that they went off to the cafe.

When they got there Kira was sitting inside at a table and Trent told Gia to stay where she was until he called her and with that he went over to Kira. "Hey" said Trent. "Hi" replied Kira. " Ok close your eyes " said Trent and Kira did as she was told and Trent signalled Gia to come over. Gia got there and stood beside Trent "ok open your eyes" said Trent and Kira opened her eyes and saw Gia. Kira jumped up from her seat "Gia?" asked Kira. Gia smiled at her "yes that's me Kira" replied Gia. Kira pulled Gia into a hug " I thought you left" said Kira. "I did I'm here with a few friends" said Gia. The three of them sat down and talked for three hours.

"What is taking her walk so long she has been out for three hours now!" shouted Jake. Mia went over to him "calm down I'm sure she is fine" said Mia. Jake started to calm down when they heard the doorbell ring. Jake ran to the door and opened it to see Gia laughing with a man. "Hey Jake. Bye" said Gia and waved Trent off and walked into the room with the rest of the rangers and they said hello to her. Jake walked in looking mad "who was he!" askedJake. The others were confused "Jake calm down" said Gia. "Who. Was. He?" shouted Jake. Gia stepped backwards until she was at the door to her room "no one" said Gia and walked into the room, the others looked at him confused before he went storming off to his room. "What's his problem?" asked Mike. "No clue" answered Troy. "I'll go check on Gia" said Emily.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truth almost revealed

Emily walked into her and Gia's room and saw Gia on her bed shaking in what Emily thought must have been fright "Gia?" said Emily. Gia looked up at Emily "hey Em" said Gia, Emily sat down beside Gia "what's wrong?" asked Emily, Gia looked at her "he just gave me a fright he got so mad" said Gia. Emily thought for a second "Jake said something about a man?" said Emily, Gia looked at Emily before looking forward at the wall "it was Trent, Em" stated Gia. Emily looked at her "really?" asked Emily and Gia looked at her "yes and I met Kira too they're going out" stated Gia. "Em you can go I'll come out for dinner after okay?" said Gia. Emily looked at Gia "Okay. But if you need me" said Emily, Gia looked at her "I call you" said Gia and Emily laughed and walked off.

Emily walked into the room of ranger except Jake and Gia, Emma jumped up "so?" she asked. "She said she was fine" replied Emily. Jayden stood up "who was this man?" he questioned, Emily turned to him "an old friend apparently" stated Emily and the others looked at her before leaving it as to not ask questions as it would bother Gia.

Gia was alone and was thinking about one thing, Xandred. He almost said to much today and Gia was just lucky she hit him in time. She could not afford to leave that secret out. Then she thoughtabout when she went for a walk and about Jake reacting the way he did. Gia was so happy to see her old friends but Jake scared her, he had power over her, she was lucky to reach her door in time. Gia hated what Jake did back there, first off, he doesn't own her he had no right to do that and second reason is, he scared her, he looked like someone Gia found hard to forget. Gia might have cried if he went any further than he did, Gia knew there was a reason to not date, she had a good one, she told no one and knew it was risky to start dating again. Just as she was about to lay down and go for a nap the alarm went off so she ran to where Ji and the rangers were, they were told the location and took off.


	6. chapter 6

**I want to take a minute just to send a prayer to the people who were caught up in the Manchester terrorist attack on Monday. It is terrible how terrorists do what they do and I wish and hope they will stop. So I send them a prayer and to people who have lost someone.** **_I want to thank Beuty_** ** _6 for reviewing and I am glad you are looking forward to more chapters._**

Chapter 6: Secret revealed

The rangers had reached the city centre and saw loogies and moogers but just as they were about to run, the loogies and moogers moved aside and Vrak stepped forward, alone. "Rangers lovely to see you all" said Vrak. Troy stepped forward "can't say we feel the same" stated Troy, the other rangers said "ohhh burn". Vrak shouted "loogies and moogers attack!" and they did, so the rangers jumped into action. Jake and Emma were fighting together, Noah and Troy were fighting together, Mia was fighting with Jayden while Mike and Kevin were fighting together. Gia was battling them with Emily and she noticed they had more loogies and moogers attacking them than anyone else. Gia looked at the others and she saw Emma and Jake were in a little trouble she turned to Emily, " help Jake and Emma. Now" demanded Gia, Emily looked at Gia before running off to help them. Gia was holding the loogies and moogers off good enough until two snuck up behind her and grabbed and started running off to Vrak with her, Vrak looked Gia's way and saw she was captured "good. Very good" said Vrak, Gia looked at him "what do you want?" she asked. Vrak answered "you. Well Xandred wants you". He was about to grab her when there were two blasts that knocked him down, the other rangers looked at Vrak then at Gia "what happened?" questioned Kevin then they heard two voices "take that you fool!". They looked up at them, there was two rangers, a yellow one and a white one. Gia smiled behind her helmet, she knew who Trent and Kira were and they knew who Gia was. Vrak got up "RETREAT!" he shouted and with that they were gone, the rangers looked at Trent and Kira who had come down to them still morphed, "who are you?" questioned Mia but Gia walked up to Kira and Trent and put a hand on, one of each of their shoulders, "nice job guys" stated Gia and Kira replied "thanks. We couldn't exactly let him take you now could we." The other rangers looked confused "who are you guys?" asked Jayden, Trent, Kira and Gia looked at him, Gia demorphed "sorry for being rude" said Gia as Trent and Kira demorphed "this is Trent and Kira." The others looked at Gia "how do you know them?" asked Troy, "we're friends" responded Gia. Emma and the others beside Jayden and Troy were in shock "your...your..Kira Ford" stuttered Emma, Kira looked at her and laughed and put her hand on Gia's shoulder "yup. That's me alright" she said. Emma turned to Gia "you knew her!" shouted Emma. Gia looked at her and laughed "yeah, I still DO know her" said Gia. "Ok, this is nice and all but what did Vrak want from you and why did you send Emily over to Jake and Emma, Gia?" asked Troy. Gia looked at him "well... I saw Jake and Emma needed help so I sent Emily over to help them" replied Gia, "they would have asked if they needed help. Spill the beans" said Noah. Gia looked at him "fine! We were getting way more attatcked than any of ye and I saw it was dangerous so I told Emily to go help them" stated Gia. "But why?" asked Mike. Gia looked at Emily who nodded and then at Trent and Kira who also nodded "ok. I have to tell ye something... Don't freak out okay?" said Gia, the others nodded "me and Emily are actually sisters" said Gia. "What!" shouted Jake, "Jake calm down it's fine we'll come back to it when we get back home" stated Kevin. "Why did Vrak want you though?" questioned Mia, Gia looked at her "no clue" replied Gia. They said goodbye to Trent and Kira and went home to the dojo.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Runaway

The rangers had arrived at the dojo and just walked into the hangout room when Jake exploded with anger, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" shouted Jake, everybody looked at him in shock but Gia was scared more than shocked. "I wasn't allowed" said Gia, Jake looked her in the eye and stepped forward, Gia stepped backwards trying to get away but was trapped. "You weren't allowed! That is the most dumbest reason ever!" screamed Jake, Emma and Mike turned to Jake "stop Jake. Calm down" they demanded but he didn't and Gia was so scared she was sliding down the wall to the floor and started covering herself with her arms across her head. "You really just keep secrets from everyone here. That's low, you need to grow up" spat Jake. Gia got up tear in her eyes but turned her expression to a look of stone cold, "you know what? You're right I need to grow up so I'm going to my room and I will see you all at dinner" stated Gia. Gia left to her room and the others turned to Jake "What the heck is your problem Jake!?" shouted Emily and Noah and with that the rest of the rangers stotmed out leaving Jake on his own.

Everybody except Gia were out waiting for dinner, "will I go get her?" suggested Kevin. Then they heard a voice "no need I'm here. And no I'm not talking about what happened so don't bother" stated Gia. Gia sat down and they talked a little and when they had finished Gia got up and started walking away "night going to bed" said Gia and she left. It was not long after and everyone else did the same.

Emily was fast asleep so Gia got up quietly, changed clothes, grabbed her bag and made sure she had everything she needed and snuck out of the dojo to runaway.

Gia had one person she could relie on, her aunt and uncle. **(Again changing things up. It's a fanfiction I'm fine)** Tori and Blake were so nice to Gia, they always welcomed her so she knew she could go there besides it was the only place to go.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: The reason

Emily woke up and turned to look at Gia but Gia wasn't there and her bed was made, maybe she was up already. Emily sat up and got changed and went to the kitchen. When she got there she saw, Jake, Mike, Noah, Emma, Kevin, Mia, Jayden and Troy but no Gia. "Is Gia here?" asked Emily, the others looked at her "no. We thought she was asleep " stated Jayden, "wait she wasn't asleep" shouted Emma. The rangers looked at eachother worriedly.

Gia had walked for awhile now but was almost at her aunt and uncle's house. Gia knew she shouldn't have run off but what Jake did, Gia couldn't stay around any longer. Gia was at the gate if the house, they lived in quite a big house as they were professional motocrossers. Gia pressed the button and waited for someone to answer, Gia got a reply within seconds, "who is it" said Tori. Gia replied "it's your niece who had to move away." Gia heard a gasp on the other side of the communicater and moments later the gates opened. Gia walked up to the door and when the door opened she was engulfed by a hug, "we missed you so much" said Tori. Gia looked up at her "I missed ye too" stated Gia. Tori welcomed Gia inside which Gia accepted and walked in. Blake was working so he wasn't home yet so it was just Tori as they had no kids. "What brings you here Gia?" asked Tori, Gia looked at her "I well I kind of ran away" said Gia. Tori was shocked "what!? Why?" said Tori. Gia looked at the ground "I have to tell you something. I have never told anyone this before so you're first" stated Gia, Tori looked at her, intrigued "what is it Gia?" said Tori. Gia looked at her "ok. When I was living here with everyone, I had a secret boyfriend" stated Gia, Tori looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "This secret boyfriend's name was, Justin. He was so nice and kind and made me feel safe. But one day he changed he started hitting me. I was scared and he made me not tell anyone or he would do something terrible. So I didn't do anything, I just let him hit me" said Gia, she now had tears going down her face. "It's ok, what happened Gia?" asked Tori, "Do you know who Master Xandred is?" questioned Gia, Tori nodded " yeah, why?" asked Tori, "well he keeps trying to kidnap me and the others want to know why so I tell them I don't know why he wants me... But I do know" stated Gia. Tori was so interested in hearing what Gia was saying she just nodded as in to continue, "well, Master Xandred wants to kidnap me because he is Justin and he from what I'm making out either wants revenge or wants me to join him" stated Gia. Tori just sat there shocked by what she heard "I am so sorry for you, Gia" said Tori. Gia looked at her "it's ok, Tori thank you for your concern though" said Gia. Just then Blake walked in, "hey Tori, hey Gia" he said and started walking to the kitchen before turning back around "Gia?" he said and Gia smiled. Just as Blake was about to say something he was cut off by Gia's morpher, "still have your powers and morphers?" asked Gia, Blake and Tori looked at her "yeah, why?" they asked. "Get them and follow me" stated Gia.

The other rangers ran to where the monster was but just saw Xandred again with loogies and moogers. "Where is megaforce yellow?" questioned Xandred, Troy stepped forward "we don't know we thought you had her kidnapped!" shouted Troy. Xandred growled "no! I don't have her!" he shouted. Just as Jayden was about to say anything they heard a voice "hope you don't mind, I brought two guests" said Gia sarcastically. Xandred looked up "ahhh. Yellow knew you couldn't stay away" he said. Gia looked at him and growled "I'd stay away from you any day if I didn't have to protect the earth!" shouted Gia. Xandred shook his head "stop that. You know you don't mean that" he said, Gia stared at him "believe me. I do" said Gia. "Come on Gia. How long are we going to keep fight for?" asked Xandred. Gia pretended to go into a deep thought "maybe till the day your dead!" shouted Gia. Jake shouted "how do you know Gia?" Xandred turned to him and clicked his fingers and Jake's mouth was shut. "I'm going to thank you for that" said Gia. Xandred laughed, "of course you would" , Gia looked at him "what do you want?" asked Gia. "Isn't it simple? I want you" replied Xandred, "NO WAY! That is not happening" shouted Gia. Xandred stepped forward "that is no way to speak to your-" but was cut off by Gia "you will never be like he was when I met him first!" shouted Gia. Xandred looked at her "I'm still him just a new body. Come on Gia, join me" said Xandred. Gia looked at him and stepped backwards, "there is no way I'm joining you again, Justin" stated Gia. Everybody else except Blake and Tori, were confused at what they were hearing. Xandred stepped closer to Gia "I'll give you another chance tomorrow, Gia and she if you come to your senses" he said and with that he left and so did his minions. "I'm so confused" said Emma, Jayden looked at the two new comers "who are you?" asked Jayden. Gia looked at Tori and Blake and nodded for them to demorph and so they did, "this is my, aunt and uncle, Tori and Blake" stated Gia, Emily looked at Gia then Tori and Blake "you guys were rangers too?" questioned Emily and Tori and Blake nodded. The others looked at Gia "we'll continue this at home, Gia" said Noah. Gia stepped backwards "that didn't work out well the last time did it!" shouted Gia. Tori rushed over to Gia "it's ok. If you want you can stay with us" stated Tori. Gia looked at her "Yes thanks. You know what guys I'm not going back yet I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Gia and with that herself, Tori and Blake were gone. "Great she's gone again" said Mia. Jake was trying to speak but still couldn't "Jake just shut up you can't talk" stated Mike and with that they left heading to the dojo.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sisters help eachother

Emily was in the kitchen thinking about Gia, she never just ran off on anyone, something had to be wrong. Then Emily relized she knew where Tori and Blake lived. She ran into the room where the others were "Guys!" shouted Emily. The others looked at her "what Emily?" asked Mia, "I know where Gia is. And I'm going to find her by MYSELF" stated Emily. The others looked at her "what Emily... Just be careful" said Mike. Emily ran out the door and ran to her horse and rode to Tori and Blake's house.

Emily had just reached the house and pushed the button on the communicater "who is it?" asked Blake, "Gia's sister" replied Emily and with that the gates opened and Emily rode up to the door where she dismounted her horse and walked up to the door where Blake stood to welcome her "nice to see you again" said Blake. Emily looked at him "you too. Is Gia here?" said Emily. Blake pointed to a room "in there" he stated.

Emily opened the door to see Gia looking out the window by herself "you know I'm here for you, G" stated Emily. Gia kept looking out the window "I know, Em. Look it's just difficult " said Gia. Emily sat down beside her "ok. But can you at least try for me" asked Emily. Gia looked at her "fine Em, to make a long story short, I used to have a secret boyfriend named, Justin. He was nice and kind but one day he changed for the worst and started hitting me. I couldn't tell anyone so I kept it secret but one day it went to the worst it could go. He turned himself in Master Xandred" stated Gia. Emily sat there looking at Gia eyes wide open "I... I... I could have helped we all could have" said Emily, Gia looked at her " it's ok, I was fine until Jake did what he did the other night it just brought back bad memories" said Gia and Emily nodded "I understand but are you coming back?" asked Emily. Gia looked at her then out the window "no, not yet tomorrow maybe" said Gia. Emily looked at her and smiled "as long as you do come back, you're my sister after all" said Emily. Gia looked at her and smiled as well "I know, and sisters help eachother" said Gia and Emily said "exactly".

 **Sorry this is a short cgapter but I'm writing this half twelve in the morning as in 00:30. So my brain is a bit tired but I hope it was** **good.**


	10. chapter 10

**Sorry for not writing new chapters on this story. But I'm back with an extra long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy**

 _Chapter 10:_ _When the lies fail, tell them the truth_.

Gia and Emily talked for a while before Emily left. Gia knew she should have went with her but she couldn't it would hurt too much, trying to explain everything to the others. So she stayed for tonight at Tori and Blake's house. Morning came and quicker than Gia would have liked it too but she knew she had to go back. Gia got ready, had some food and said goodbye to Tori and Blake and left for the dojo.

Gia was on her way back to the dojo when her morpher went off, there was an attack in the city centre and Gia was about two minutes away from it. Gia morphed and ran to the centre where she saw, loggies and moogers but no Vrak or Xandred. Gia didn't think about it for long before she jumped into action. The others arrived soon after and started fighting aswell. Gia noticed something was wrong. The loogies and moogers were guarding something behind them. Gia ran forward to try and see what it was. "Gia! What are you doing?!" shouted Emma. Gia didn't answer her and just kept running forward. The others were still shouting at her but she didn't answer them. Gia eventually saw what they were guarding, it was Vrak and Xandred. "Didn't I tell you her curiosity would get the better of her, Vrak" stated Xandred. Vrak looked at him "you were right. To curious for her own good". Gia cursed herself under her breath for being too curious. "What will it take for you to see I don't care anymore" asked Gia. Xandred looked at her, "Nothing Gia" he responded. Gia looked at him confused, "then why don't you leave me alone" she said. "Nothing will get me to see that you don't care, because that is a lie you tell yourself " said Xandred. Gia was about to say something when the others came running up to them. "Gia! Are you okay?" asked Emily. Gia looked at her " fine" she replied. "Well I think we best be going. Shall we not Vrak?" questioned Xandred. Vrak looked at him " Yes we should. Goodbye" he said before they disappeared through a crack in the ground.

"Gia what were you thinking running ahead" questioned Kevin. "What were you thinking?" asked Troy. Gia looked at them then looked away "don't know" she said. "That doesn't make sense, Gia" said Noah. Gia didn't answer and just left towards the dojo. "What is up with her?" asked Mia. "I don't know maybe she's just tired" said Troy. "Maybe" said the others.

Gia was in the kitchen drinking something when the other rangers walked in "What are you drinking, G?" asked Emma, Gia turned around to face them her glass empty now, "water" she responded.

"Okay, anyway, why did you call Xandred, Justin?" asked Mike. Gia looked at him "I don't know I just thought I'd give him a name to see if he would be annoyed by it. Clearly he wasn't" said Gia flatly. The rangers looked at her " why would you think that would annoy him?" questioned Noah. "Because villains don't like not being called their villain name" said Gia. Emily looked at Gia confused, did she lie to her or the others? Gia got up and said "I'm going to my room" and left. Emily got up and followed her to the room.

"Gia, why did you lie?" asked Emily, Gia didn't look at her, " I don't know why I did" she responded. "Look G, your acting strange and I just want to know why" said Emily. Gia looked at her "there's nothing wrong Em and I'm not acting strange" said Gia. Emily looked at her sadly but didn't say anything and just left.

Emily walked into the kitchen "guys" said Emily but no one noticed her "GUYS!" she shouted. The others minus Gia looked at her "jeez Em you scared us" said Jayden. "Sorry but Gia lied to us" said Emily. The others looked at her "what? Are you sure?" asked Troy. Emily looked at him "well she told you one thing then told me another" said Emily. Jake was trying to speak but it was just coming out in muffles. "Jake you can't speak yet. Here" Noah passed him his laptop "type what you were going to say" he said. Jake started typing and when he was finished he showed them what he typed.

 _"What did Gia say to you Emily? Because I am tired of Gia lying to us. Once we figure out which one is true we need to have a word with Gia" typed Jake._

They all looked at Emily " I don't think I should be the one telling you guys what Gia told me if it's true and I'm fairly certain that it is true so I say the story she told ye is fake because if I'm being completely honest it was stupid" said Emily. The others nodded in agreement, "but why? Why lie to us?" questioned Mia. "Because I felt like it" came a voice, they all turned to see Gia standing at the door. "What? Gia you know that makes absolutely no sense" said Emma. Gia looked at her "I know which is why I'll tell you the truth"

stated Gia. Everybody was listening waiting for the truth. "To make a long story short, I used to have a boyfriend nobody knew about. He was nice, caring, all the things you would want in a boyfriend but he started to change. He became abusive and would get drunk more often he turned into a monster. One day he well how do I say this. He turned into Xandred. And he left that was the last time I saw him until we came here" explained Gia. Everybody looked horrified at what she told them but were thankful that Gia told them. "Well I think we should head to bed" stated Gia and with that she left for bed and so did the others.

 **So that's it, I hope ye liked it. I will be putting up another chapter right after this maybe tomorrow but it will be a big chapter and ye'll see why. But anyway goodbye.**


	11. chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back again with a new chapter hope ye enjoy.** _The fall._

It was seven in the morning and Emily and Emma were in the kitchen. "Gia seems to be well a little off lately" said Emma to Emily before taking a sip of water, Emily took a sip of her water then looked at Emma, "yeah, I thought I was the only one noticing it" said Emily. Just then Troy and Jayden walked in, "what are ye talking about?" asked Jayden, Emma and Emily looked at him, "about how Gia is acting a little strange" said Emily. Troy said "I noticed it too" just before their morphers went off and alerted them of trouble, "I guess this will have to wait till after" said Emma before the other rangers walked in and they went off to see what was going on.

The rangers arrived at the city centre where the attack was again, they looked around but saw nothing. "I thought there was trouble here" said Mia confused, Noah looked around "this is where we were alerted" he said. Just then they heard a voice they knew all two well "I thought you weren't going to come" shouted Xandred. Gia was the first to turn around and look at him "of course we were going to come. We have to defeat you" Gia shouted back. Xandred looked at her and laughed "very well then, Moogers, Loogies, attack!" he shouted and a second later there was Loogies and Moogers surrounding the rangers. "Guys now would be a good time to morph" suggested Kevin, the others looked at him at nodded. The rangers morphed and ran into action. Gia was fighting Loogies and Moogers at the same time and was dealing with them quite well, Emily was also fighting Loogies and Moogers but not as good as Gia, just then a Loogie grabbed her from the back and started dragging her away. "GIA!" shouted Emily and Gia looked over at her "Emily!" she shouted but while she was distracted more Loogies and Moogers were blocking her way to get to Emily. "Guys help Emily!" shouted Gia at the others, they looked at Gia then at Emily and saw she was being dragged away. Jayden and Mike started running towards Emily but were cut off by Loogies and Moogers. Emily was being dragged closer to Xandred and soon she was right in front of him. "Well that should do" Xandred said and he turned to his minions and told them to return to their base and they took Emily with them. Gia ran towards Xandred but didn't get their in time and he disappeared through a crack in the ground. Gia fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground, "no!" she shouted "why? I thought he wanted me". The other rangers ran towards her "Gia it's not your fault, you couldn't have known" said Emma trying to comfort her but it wasn't working, "yeah Gia it's not your fault" said Mia. Gia didn't care what they said it wasn't going to help her, she got up, demorphed and started walking back to the dojo. "This is bad" said Noah before they demorphed and walked back to the dojo aswell.

Gia walked into the dojo and went straight to her room. She got to her room and grabbed her bag, she knew she had a book about the Netherworld in there. After searching through her back she found it in the back of it and pulled it out. "There, knew I still had it" she said to herself, Gia started flicking the pages and eventually found the page she needed. _'How to get into the Netherworld'_ Gia started reading it and found out that to get into the Netherworld you need to find the crack in which they entered, calm yourself and say your ready to enter the Netherworld. Gia knew it was simple but you wouldn't think it, if you didn't know what to do. Gia put the book back in her bag and was about to leave her room when she heard the others enter the dojo, "I think we should leave Gia alone awhile. She needs space" suggested Noah, "yeah we should" said Mia. Gia was grateful they thought of that but now she couldn't go out the front door, Gia thought for a second and then realised that she could go out the window and that's what she did.

Gia ran towards the city centre, "I'm coming for you Em" she whispered to herself. Gia saw the crack in which Xandred had disappeared through and stood on it, she calmed herself down and got ready to enter the Netherworld. "Okay, I'm ready to enter the Netherworld" Gia said and she was immediately taken through the crack and into the Netherworld.

Gia landed on the back of the ship and groaned in pain but got up and crouched behind a crate and peeked in the window and saw Emily, Vrak and Xandred. "Now you will be great bait next time we go to visit the rangers" said Xandred. Vrak and Xandred left and Emily was on her own. Gia snuck through the door and into the room where Emily was, "Em, it's me be queit" whispered Gia, Emily looked at her "Gia you came. But how?" she questioned. "Later, we have to get out of here. Where's your morpher?" asked Gia. "On that crate over there" she replied and Gia snuck over and grabbed it. Gia snuck back over to Emily and untied her and gave her, her morpher just before Xandred and Vrak walked in. "Well look who showed up" said Vrak and he laughed. Xandred shook his head, "you always were quite stupid Gia" he said. "Yeah but not this time" she responded to him, Xandred looked at her "what?" he asked her. "Well you see I wasn't just going to come down here and expect you not to be here so I had a plan" she explained. Xandred looked at her "and what was this plan?" he asked, Gia looked at him then looked away "it was this!" she shouted and turned around and knocked him and Vrak down, grabbed Emily's arm and ran outside to the deck. "Em, take this" said Gia as she handed Emily something "what is it?" asked Emily. Gia looked at her "a bomb" she replied, Emily looked at her "what! G that's insane" she said. Gia looked at her then ran towards the side of the deck "just plant it on the side of the ship" commanded Gia and Emily did as she was told. Gia ran over to Emily once they were done and grabbed her arm "ready? We have a minute to leave" said Gia "yeah let's go" replied Emily. Gia saw Xandred coming out to them "hold up Em, follow my lead" said Gia. Xandred walked out to them "you little pest! How dare you!" he shouted. Gia whispered to Emily "50 seconds". Xandred was still shouting "you dare knock me down and expect to get away!" he shouted and Gia and Emily were just waiting till 10 seconds to leave. 30 seconds passed and Gia tightened her grip on Emily's arm, "well it doesn't matter now, I have what I need" said Xandred as he was about to walk towards Gia and Emily, Gia shouted at him "to bad Xandred!" and with that, Emily and herself teleported back through the crack, Gia came through and as they just passed through they heard a boom from below them.

Gia and Emily landed on the ground hard but at least they were alive, Emily stood up and helped Gia up "thanks, G" said Emily. Gia looked at her "well what are sisters for" she laughed. Just then they heard a shout "Gia!" shouted Jake, Gia looked at Emily "great he can talk again" she sighed. "Gia why did you leave?" asked Emma as they reached Gia and Emily, "wait Emily what are you doing here? I thought you were kidnapped?" questioned Kevin. "Gia rescued and killed Xandred" stated Emily. "You killed Xandred! Nice" exclaimed Mike and Jake as they high-fived Gia. "Well it had to be done" said Gia. They all went home to the dojo, knowing it would be the last time they would be going back all together.

They were all laughing when they got to the dojo, they went inside and sat down in the kitchen "well we best head to bed" said Troy so they all went to bed knowing that the Megaforce rangers would be leaving in the morning.

Morning came sooner than everyone would have liked but they knew that it had to happen. Gia and Emma were up first then it was Troy and Noah then Jake and Mike then Emily and Jayden and then Mia and Kevin. They all had breakfast then the Megaforce rangers got their bags and went to the front door. "Well I have to say that was a weird trip" said Noah the others laughed "definitely" said Emma. "We'll miss you guys but if ye need helo just give us a call" said Jayden. "We will" said Troy as he shook Jayden's hand, "well goodbye and thank you" said Jake and with that the Megaforce rangers left for the bus back to Harwood County.

 **Don't worry it doesn't end there there will be more chapters.**


	12. chapter 12

**I'm back again yes me again anyway enjoy.**

The megaforce rangers arrived at Harwood County and stepped off the bus, "well that was an... experience. I suppose" said Troy the others laughed but agreed "yeah it definitely was, Gia having a secret sister" said Noah, "and her having Xandred as a boyfriend" added Jake, "Jake" muttered Emma, Jake looked at Gia she wasn't smiling anymore "oh yeah, sorry" he said as he scratched the back of his neck "forgot". "Well that sure killed the mood" said Emma, Gia looked at her then the others "no it's fine it was a while ago I'm fine" she said. The others looked at eachother "okay, we should get going" suggested Noah, the others agreed and said goodbye to eachother and went off on their own way home.

Emma and Gia were walking home with eachother as Gia lived six houses away from Emily. Gia and Emma were best friends and considering Gia lived on her own in the house her parents paid for her because her father had to go back home to look after Serena, Gia and Emily's older sister, they normally would stay at Gia's house. "Gia what was that all about?" asked Emma as they went inside the house, Gia locked the door and looked at her "what about?" she said, Emma sat on the couch "you know hiding Emily?" questioned Emma. Gia didn't answer for awhile "I swore to keep her safe" she whispered just loud enough for Emma to hear, Emma looked at her "by keeping her a secret?" said Emma. "If I keep her secret I thought she would be safe" admitted Gia "but it didn't work out well ". Emma looked at her "and now you feel guilty" said Emma, she knew Gia well "yes it's my fault she was nearly killed" said Gia. Emma looked at her, Gia was looking at the floor, Emma lifted her head up and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes "Gia, listen to me. It was not your fault" Emma said. "Yes it is!" shouted Gia, "no it's not!" Emma shouted back, "leave" Gia said, "what?" asked Emma, "leave. Leave my house you don't understand what I feel at this moment" said Gia and Emma looked at her, her eues saying let her stay but Gia just turned and walked up the stairs so Emma left with her stuff and locked the door with her key.


	13. Back to school

**I want to thank Michael78 for reviewing, I 100% agree with you and I definitely think there could have been a Samurai and Megaforce team up on the series.**

 _Chapter 13: Back to school_

It was a Monday morning a very early morning for Gia, she had woke up at five and couldn't stop thinking about last night. She had kicked Emma out, why did she do it ahe questioned herself over and over, she had to apologise for being an idiot although she still felt guilty that Emily could have been harmed. Gia was ready to go so she went outside in hopes to see Emma, Gia looked around and saw Emma walking around the corner to school, Gia grabbed her bag and ran after her. "Emma!" shouted Gia in hopes Emma would hear her luckily she did and she turned around "Gia!" exclaimed Emma and she ran towards Gia and hugged her "are you alright?" asked Emma. Gia looked at her "yes but I wanted to apologise for last night" said Gia, Emma looked at her "you don't have too. It's okay" she stated but Gia disagreed "no it's not. I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have kicked you out it was stupid of me. Now let's get to school" said Gia and Emma and her started walking to school.

"Hey Emily" said Mike, Emily turned around "hey Mike" replied Emily and she turned back to her computer. Mike walked over to her "what are you doing?" he asked, Emily looked at him "just writing a letter to Gia" she said. Mike laughed "already she's only been gone a day well two but still" he said. Emily laughed with him "I know but I miss her" she stated . Mike looked at her "well you to are sisters so. Anyway I came here to ask you, the others and I are going to a water park later do you want to come?" asked Mike. Emily looked up at him "uh yeah of course I do. Who wouldn't" said Emily. Mike laughed "okay I'll see you at 2 because we're leaving that time so be ready" said Mike as he walked out. Emily went back to writing her letter to Gia and once she sent it she relized Gia was at school today so she wouldn't see it yet. So Emily went to go talk to her friends.

Gia and Emma walked into school and to there lockers and saw that the boys except Jake were already there, "hey girls" said Noah once he spotted them "hey" said Emma, Gia opened her locker and put her bag in "hi Gia" said Troy "hey Troy, where's Jake?" asked Gia. "He went to get something I think" said Troy just then Jake ran over to them with something in his hand "guys you'll never guess what's going on in our school this week" said Jake excitedly. Gia rolled her eyes "what?" asked Gia, Jake looked at her "we're having an event where there is loads of celebrities!" Jake practically shouted. "Awesome" said Noah "who's going to be there" asked Emma, "just look at this" said Jake as he handed her the flier.

 _Harwood County High will be holding an event where you can meet celebrities of all types_

 _Taylor Earhardt: Airforce Pilot Legend_

 _Casey Rhodes: Pai Zhua Academy Instrutor_

 _Dax Lo: Director_

 _Kira Ford: Singer_

 _Tori and Blake Bradley:_ _Professional_

 _Motercrossers_

 _We hope you enjoy this event._

"Nice!" said Troy as he high-fived Jake, "I know right" said Jake. Gia was wearing a calm expression on her face but on the inside she was panicking **_"how is it that I know everyone on this list"_** she thought. "Gia you know three of these" said Emma, Gia looked at her "yeah I do" replied Gia. "Wait she knows three of them?" questioned a girl who myst have overheard them talking, Gia sighed "yes. Why?". "Oh my gosh. Who?" she asked "I'd rather not say" said Gia. The girl frowned "awww why?". Gia rolled her eyes "I don't want to" she responded and walked to her class, Emma, Troy and Noah followed but Jake stayed behind "she knows the last three" he whispered before running off to catch up with the others.


	14. Why is he so stupid?

_Why is he so stupid?_

The megaforce rangers walked out of their class, Troy, Noah, Jake and Emma went for the cafeteria while Gia went to her locker. ( **I made a mistake saying Gosei and Tensou powered down forever so I'm changing that** ) Gia opened her locker and put her books in when she got a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw a group of 4 people, "hello?" asked Gia, tge group looked at Gia excitedly "do you reallyknow, Tori and Blake Bradley and Kira Ford?" asked a girl, Gia looked at her "no. Who said that? " said Gia, "there's a rumour going around saying you know them apparently Jake Holling said you know them" said a boy. Gia looked at him "I don't so please end that rumour" she said, "we can't everyone in the school thinks you know them" a girl said before they ran off, **_"great of course Jake would do this"_** she thought before her morpher went off. Gia picked up her morpher "what's up Tensou?" she asked, "get to the cave" he demanded so Gia clised her locker and ran out the door followed soon by the others.

The Samurai rangers were having fun at tge water park until they got a call from Ji, telling them to come back to the dojo immediately. The Samurai rangers arrived at the dojo and ran to the meeting room. "Mentor, what's wrong?" asked Jayden, "sit down" Ji said and the rangers did as they were told. "Okay what's going on?" asked Mia, "there was a nighlock sighting today" said Ji, "what!?" shouted Mike, "I thought they were gone" said Kevin. "So did I but we spotted the nighlock for a minute before it disappeared" said Ji, Emily was confused **_"had Gia's idea failed? But how?"_** she thought. "We will be on full look out from hear on. Okay?" said Ji, "Yes, mentor" answered the rangers.

Gia ran into the command centre followed by the others, "what's wrong?" asked Gia, "insectoid and loogies spotted five minutes ago" said Tensou. The Megaforce rangers were shocked, they had dealt with them, had they not? "I thought we finished them" said Troy, "so did we Troy, we don't know where they came from" said Gosei. "Well we have to be on full guard from now on" said Gia, the others nodded, "we need to get back to school" said Noah and so they did.

"Who's here first again?" asked Emma, Jake looked at her, "Taylor Earhardt" he responded as they got to the school gate, "guys look!" shouted Noah as he pointed to the sports field, there was an airforce fighter jet coming down for landing. All the students were being held inside so they wouldn't get hurt, Ms . Chesterfield ran over to the rangers, "Ms. Moran come with me. You four go inside with the rest of the school" she commanded, Troy and the others except Gia went inside. "Follow me" said Ms . Chesterfield and Gia did as she was told, "why am I the only one outside?" asked Gia, Ms . Chesterfield looked at her, "you're our best student here so you are to greet, Taylor Earhardt" stated Ms . Chesterfield, "okay" said Gia. The jet landed and the door opened and Taylor got out, Gia looked at Ms . Chesterfield as they walked up to greet Taylor, Ms . Chesterfield shook Taylor's hand and introduced Gia. Gia shook hands with Taylor, "Nice to meet you" said Gia, "you too" Taylor said. "Well I must be going to sort everything else out but I'll have Ms. Moran show you around" said Ms . Chesterfield and then she walked off. Taylor laughed "nice to see you again. How long has it been?" she asked, "a while" Gia said laughing, "how crazy is this school for celebrities?" asked Taylor, "oh dear, a lot, Taylor, a lot" Gia replied, "well let's get it over with so" said Taylor as her and Gia started to walk inside.


	15. A debt repayed

_A debt repayed_

"Can you believe that Gia gets to show Taylor Earhardt around!" exclaimed Jake, Emma rolled her eyes "Jake, she was obviously chosen for a reason" explained Emma, Noah turned to Jake "and until then, we have to be patient " he said, "look there she is. She's coming towards us" stated Troy. Gia was tatalking to Taylor "and this is the spare classroom. Where my friends and I normally hang out" said Gia, "so this is where you hang out, nice. And these must be your friends" said Taylor as she spotted, Emma and the others, "yes they are" said Gia. "Nice to meet you all" said Taylor, "you too" replied Troy, Noah and Emma but Jake just stood there starstruck, "Jake, don't be rude" said Gia, Jake snapped back to reality, "sorry Gia, nice to meet you" he said. Taylor nodded "we should get going to meet everyone I'm sure they're anxiously waiting, Gia" said Taylor and so Gia said goodbye to her friends and went off with Taylor.

Gia walked into the hall with Taylor, there was a barrier blocking the students from Gia and Taylor, they went to the table where Taylor was going to be signing autographs so Gia just stood at the side of the table waiting for her to finish. Taylor was down to the last five people so Gia walked over to Taylor, "I'm going to wait by the door" she stated and Taylor nodded so Gia walked towards the door. Gia stood at the door when someone came up to her, "hey, Gia" said someone Gia knew to well, "what do you want, James?" asked Gia clearly annoyed, "you, Gia. I want you" he said. Gia just turned to walk away but he caught her arm and pinned her against the wall, "James! Stop!" Gia tried to shout out but failed, "no I won't stop, Gia" he responded, Gia looked around hoping for someone anyone to come by, "please" she whispered. "Hey!" shouted Taylor "what do you think your doing!?", James stopped holding Gia "nothing" he said and left. Taylor turned to Gia she was holding her wrist, "what was that about?" asked Taylor, Gia looked at her "another day at Harwood County High" Gia responded her voice shaky, "that's horrible, maybe you can tell me tonight" said Taylor, Gia nodded "yeah, thanks". "Well we have to get outside I have to perform some stunts in my jet" laughed Taylor , "yeah" laughed Gia as well and they went outside.

"So, Emily, how does this work?" asked Mike, him and Emily were at the beach looking for any signs of a nighlock, "you just throw it sideways" stated Emily, Mike threw Emily's Earth Slicer again and got it right, kind of. "What do you reckon the nighlocks want?" asked Emily, "same as always, destruction" replied Mike, just then they were shot at. "Emily! Morph!" shouted Mike and they both morphed and ran into action. Mike and Emily were winning and they finished off the moogers and ran towards the nighlock, "surrender nighlock!" shouted Emily, "too late! Ta ta!" he shouted and shot two blasts at Mike and Emily and disappeared. Emily and Mike demorphed and fell on the ground, Mike started coughing "Emily are you alright?" asked Mike still coughing, no one answered but he heard coughing, Mike got up and stumbled towards Emily, "Emily wake up" he said and Emily started to stir, "Mike, are you alright?" she asked coughing, "yeah let's get back to the dojo" he answered.

Taylor got into her jet and started it, she flew up a good amount from the ground and started doing stunts you could only dream of until something shot at her engines. Gia was watching and saw it all happening, her and Ms . Chesterfield were the only people outside and she knew her friends wouldn't be able to get out to help so Gia knew it was up to her. Gia looked up and saw the jet falling fast so she ran out the school gates, "Ms . Moran where are you going!?" shouted Ms . Chesterfield, Gia kept going "I'm getting help!" she shouted back. Gia was outside the gates and morphed, "hold on Tay" Gia whispered. Gia ran towards the falling jet and knew she had to use a legendary ranger. "Yellow Space Ranger!" shouted Gia, she ran forward and summoned her space board and flew up to the jet. Gia looked at the options she had and decided to get Taylor out first, "Taylor! Grab my hand!" commanded Gia as she opened the jet door and Taylor grabbed her hand, Gia knew two people couldn't ride the space board so she pulled Taylor out onto the board and she jumped back into the jet, "Gia! What are you doing?!" shouted Taylor, Gia looked at her "go fly to the ground I have my suit I can jump" shouted Gia. Taylor nodded and flew down to the ground, Gia looked around and then down, surely she would be able to jump, Gia was about to jump when the jet shook and knocked Gia back inside.

"What is she doing!?" shouted Jake, "I don't know! She won't make it out in time!" shouted Emma, Troy looked at her "yes she will she's Gia" he reassured Emma. Noah was looking out trying to see Gia but had no luck.

Gia got up and stumbled towards the door, she looked outside of it and saw she was closer to the ground. "Crap!" shouted Gia, she couldn't wait anymore so she jumped out, Gia was getting closer to the ground when she went into the pose so she wouldn't get hurt and demorph. Gia landed on the ground safely and she heard the jet explode behind her, Gia looked in front of her and saw students cheering inside the school but she heard Taylor coming towards her. "Thank you for saving me" said Taylor, Gia looked at her "no problem, think of it as a debt refilled for earlier" said Gia, Taylor looked around then lowered her voice to a whisper "I couldn't get my morpher out of my pocket" admitted Taylor, "it's okay" responded Gia. Ms. Chesterfield came over thanking her but Gia knew she had to go so she ran out the gates and demorphed. Gia waited a minute until she walked back in, "I saw everything from outside" lied Gia and Ms. Chesterfield believed her and told her that she needed to tell everyone they could go home.


	16. Some people are annoying

_Some people are annoying._

"Mike, Emily, are you two okay?" asked Ji, Emily coughed "nighlock attacked us at the beach", the rangers gasped "why didn't you call us?" asked Mia. Mike sighed "we couldn't, we were being attacked before we knew it" he stated, Kevin put his hand on Mike's shoulder "it's okay all that matters is that you guys are okay" he said. "Well we need to be extra careful. So if you get attacked call someone first" commanded Ji and the rangers nodded and left. Emily walked into her room and fell onto her bed and decided to get a little sleep.

"Here Taylor, this is the spare key to my house. You know where it is so just pick any room except for the first two rooms on the right" stated Gia, Taylor nodded "thanks I'll see you after" said Taylor and with that she left. "Gia!" shouted Emma and she ran and hugged her, Gia laughed "okay Emma", Emma stopped hugging Gia and stepped back "sorry but are you okay. You just saved Taylor!" she whispered, Gia looked at her "yeah I'm fine but I could use a smoothie" said Gia and the others laughed, "I'll buy" said Emma and they walked off to Ernie's.

The five were sitting in a booth with there ice-cream and smoothies and talking. "So we saw everything, we saw you run off" said Noah then Jake spoke "then run back in morphed" Emma spoke next "then you mirphed into a legendary ranger". Troy spoke last "then you flew up and knew you and Taylor wouldn't fit on the board so pulled her onto it and you jumped back into the jet. Then when you were about to jump out you got knocked back in, we thought you were gone but you got back up and jumped out". Gia nodded, "so did you see who attacked it?" questioned Noah, "yes it was some monster I didn't see it properly" stated Gia, Jake started talking "I don't understand why they're attac-" but he was cut off. "Gia is it true you know Kira Ford!?" asked a boy from their school, Gia sighed "no" she responded, "but there's a rumour going around saying you do" said a girl, "well I don't" said Gia annoyed. "So Gia Moran knows Tori and Blake Bradley and Kira Ford, well why not she's practically a celebrity herself" spat Tiffany the cheer squad captain, "yeah if course she would" said Tom, Tiffany's boyfriend, Gia was getting annoyed "I don't know them" she said, "well you obviously do it wouldn't be a rumour otherwise" said Tiffany, "look, I don't know them! So just leave me alone!" Gia shouted at her. "Now now, Gia, don't shout it's bad for your voice" said James, Gia turned to him "So what I don't care. I'm leaving" said Gia and with that she left for her house, "well someone is trying to fake they don't like the fame" said Tiffany before she, Tom and James left. "What's their problem?" asked Troy, Emma sat up, "I'm going to go find Gia" she said but as she was about to leave she got a message from Gia, saying she was okay and that Emma didn't need to look for her and have fun at Ernie's, Emma sat back down "Gia's fine" said Emma and her and the boys started talking.

Gia opened the front door to her house, "Taylor? Are you here?" asked Gia, Taylor stepped out of the kitchen, "here Gia" said Taylor, Gia walked over to the couch and dropped onto it. "I hate some people" said Gia, Taylor walked over and sat down on the couch beside her, "why?" asked Taylor, Gia looked at her "because they're a bunch of idiots" said Gia, Taylor laughed, "well okay, but I have to ask you" Taylor said, Gia nodded, "what was that guy up to today?" asked Taylor. Gia looked away from her "like I said just another day at Harwood County High" she said. Taylor looked at her "what do you mean?" asked Taylor, Gia looked at her "according to the boys, I'm the hottest girl in the school" she answered "but I don't like any of them and they keep asking me out but I say no". Taylor felt sorry for Gia, "why don't they understand that you don't care?" questioned Taylor, Gia answered "I don't know", Taylor looked at her "I'm sorry Gia" she said. Gia looked at her then stood up, "it's fine there's no point in being sorry. So your staying all week?" asked Gia, Taylor nodded "yes I am" she answered, Gia started walking up stairs, "okay" she said and went into her room.


	17. Backup

_Backup_

"Gia was fine until that James guy showed up" said Noah, Jake nodded "yeah but then again she could have just been annoyed" he said, Emma leaned in closer to the boys and whispered "she did seem off when we were talking here earlier", Troy nodded "yes she did, maybe we should just watch out for her" he said and the others agreed.

Gia sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop. Gia looked at her emails, she had one from Emily. Gia read it and knew Emily obviously missed her a lot, she missed Emily too. Gia started typing a letter back to her, she was going to let her know that there was going to be a lot of people staying in her house this week and how she saved Taylor. But what Gia thought was the most important part was the fact they were being attacked by monsters again. Gia sent off the email, shut off the laptop and went downstairs to Taylor.

"Taylor you know that everyone else on that event list is staying here too" said Gia, Taylor looked at her "yes. It'll be nice to see them again" responded Taylor, Gia looked at her "yeah it will" she said. Gia was about to sit down when her morpher went off, "rangers monster in the park!" stated Tensou. "I'll come" said Taylor, Gia looked at her "no I'll call you if needed" she said and Taylor reluctantly sat down "okay good luck" she said and with that Gia ran off.

The megaforce rangers arrived at the park, morphed but saw nothing. "Where is it?" asked Noah before he was hit with a laser "right here!" shouted Shadow Serpent, Gia looked at him he was getting ready to steal Noah's shadow. Gia ran towards him and hit him with her tiger claw and he lost his concentration. "No! You stupid yellow!" shouted Shadow Serpent, Gia laughed at him but that didn't last long as loogies jump out and started attacking them, Shadow Serpent was concentrating on Noah's shadow and when he saw Noah struggle he struck and stole his shadow. Noah stopped and froze, "Noah!" shouted Jake as he hit down two loogies and ran over to his now frozen best friend. "Jake! Watch out!" shouted Emma but it was to late Shadow Serpent had taken his shadow too, "Emma make sure they're okay. I'll cover you!" said Troy. Emma ran to Jske and Noah, Emma was trying to cover Jake and Noah from loogies when Shadow Serpent attacked Troy and stole his shadow aswell. "Emma! He got Troy!" shouted Gia, Emma looked to where Troy was "no! We have to do something!" shouted Emma making it clear she was angry, Gia pulled out her phone "Tay could use your help right now" whispered Gia to Taylor over the phone, "on my way" said Taylor. Gia put her phone away and ran to help Emma, "Emma are you alright?" asked Gia, Emma shot down three loogies and looked at Gia "yeah and you?" said Emma, Gia went to spoke when Shadow Serpent let out a roar of anger. "Damn rangers! Where do you keep coming from?!" he shouted, Gia and Emma turned to see another yellow ranger with a sword in her hand. Gia smiled she knew exactly who it was, Taylor. Taylor shouted "are you two just going to stand there?", Gia looked at Emma and nodded and they ran back in to fight with Taylor unbeknownst to Emma she just thought it was another legendary ranger. Emma ran and tried to hit Shadow Serpent but failed, Gia looked at Emma fall "Emma hold on!" shouted Gia as she ran in front of Emma and blocked an attack from Shadow Serpent. "Thanks Gia" said Emma as Gia heloed her up, "no bother" said Gia, Taylor ran up behind Shadow Serpent and sliced his back, Shadow Serpent fell on his knee holding his back, "dammit!" he shouted. Gia and Emma ran forward, Emma shot at him with her Phoenix Blaster, Gia ran forward and slashed him with her Tiger claw, Shadow Serpent started to stumble, "curse you rangers! This is not the end!" shouted Shadow Serpent before he blew up. Emma ran to Gia and high fived her "nice job!" Emma said, Gia responded "you too. Emma go check on the boys" said Gia and Emma did. "Hey! Thanks for your help" shouted Gia to Taylor, Taylor looked back at her "no bother" and left. Gia turned around to Emma and ran towards her "are they alright?" asked Gia, Emma looked at her "we need to check on them in case" said Emma, Gia nodded and took out her morpher "Gosei teleport" said Gia and they did.


End file.
